


Lophii Hip Hop Beats To Relax And Study To

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fish Cult Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Laura stumbles across some...concerningYouTube videos.





	Lophii Hip Hop Beats To Relax And Study To

~ Lophii Hip Hop Beats To Relax And Study To ~

After uploading her latest video, Laura frowned at her screen as YouTube recommended several different "Lophii Hip Hop Beats To Relax And Study To" videos to her.

Curious as to whether this was just someone at Silas University trying to make an oddly specific pun or if it was actually the fish cult posting their chanting online, she turned her volume down and cautiously clicked on one of the videos.

It turned out she was half right. It was actually members of the fish cult posting the videos... but they were playing actual music, not weird fish cult chanting.

 _No, wait_.

She turned up the volume.

And there it was: fish cult chanting added into the background the "relaxing study beats".

 _Well, it looks like I'll have to put a stop to that_.

~end~


End file.
